


Under The Seoul Lights

by Omopuff



Series: Seoul Lights [1]
Category: NCT (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten-centric, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Mentioned Super Junior Ensemble, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omopuff/pseuds/Omopuff
Summary: “Don't call me that”Ten lets a laugh slip his lips “Not Sunbaenim, Not Sunbae” he starts with nervousness “even though that's what you are”





	Under The Seoul Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where this pairing came from but I’m going down with this ship, please excuse any grammar mistakes

The cold night air makes Ten’s body shiver once he steps outside the SM building, contained tears on his eyes, he can hear faint footsteps behind him and tries to control his temper not wanting to snap at any of his members, is not their fault he’s so angry and snappy lately, screaming at them once they reach him is the last thing he wants to do.

But as he keeps walking, getting farther away from the building, the steps don't reach him and remain at a small distance from him, confused Ten stops for a moment daring a glance at the person behind him and his breath almost catches on his throat when he makes the familiar face of his Sunbae behind him, steps coming to a halt.

“Siwon Sunbaenim” he says and bows. The surprise is clear on his tone, he had only spoken to the older men a few times before and only formal greetings at that, but he had also noticed the way the older eyes were glued to him every time they were in the same room, Ten loved the attention since he had the biggest possible crush on his Sunbae and the older man watching him only served of fuel to his fantasies, but never in a million years would he had expected the man to come after him.

“You ran away from your members,” he says, not sounding upset only concerned and that makes things to Ten's heart.

“It's not the members I'm running away from” Ten clarifies because it's true, he would never run from them “it's the staff”

The man walks closer to him and Ten knows he is waiting for him to continue with his explanation.

“Sometimes they drive me crazy as if I could not breath” Ten felt guilty for admitting that at loud, but his Sunbae didn’t seem to mind as he finally halts only a step away from Ten.

“So, you’re tired to have people around you all the time, taking care of your image and monitoring your every move, it happens” he reasoned, but Ten didn’t feel any better, he knows he sounds like a spoiled brat complaining about the people that were always taking care of him and he was thankful of them, of course he was, but at the same time he was also asphyxiating under the pressure and restrictions.

“it’s just, I’m never alone, I’m thankful but sometimes I can’t even use the bathroom on my own” the man laughed at that and Ten bathed on the beautiful sound, happy that he was the cause, happy even if _he was_ the cause.

“I’m glad I don’t have to share a bathroom with more than 6 people anymore,” the man said once his laugh stops, eyes still focused on Ten, it was as if he was studying him, and Ten felt exposed under his gaze.

“What?”

The older shrugged “Nothing, it’s just…” a sigh “You could have brought Taeyong” and the way he said it, the way he mentioned Tae of all people, even if he was practicing with all his members sparked new hope on ten.

“I could have” Ten admitted but that was it, he didn’t say he could but he didn’t want to, he didn’t say he could but he and Tae weren't a thing, he didn't say he was grateful that he could have his Sunbae all to himself, he didn’t admit any of that because even if they were together at the moment, Ten still could not be sure that this was going somewhere, he didn’t knew if confessions like that were accepted, even if the only thing he had on his mind most days was his Sunbae, but the other man wasn’t about to let him get away with half admission “You didn’t” he pointed “You went out alone” the reprimand was clear on his voice and Ten still didn't understand why his Sunbae was the one to chase after him.

“Sunbae, what do you want me to say?” Ten could feel his cheeks warming up, the older man lifted his hand and before Ten could react was caressing one of his blushing cheeks, smirking in a way that made Ten knees buckle a little “Tell me that you and Taeyong are not a thing”

“Sunbaenim”

“Don't call me that” the man’s tone was a little quieter now, as if he was telling a secret, his hand still on Ten's cheek and the other holding his forearm to hold him in place, as if he didn’t want Ten to escape. Ten would never run away from him.

“Siwon Sunbaenim” Ten tries but the older makes a noise of displeasure “Sunbae” he whispers this time, his Sunbae had been getting closer and closer with every passing minute and their position felt extremely intimate, Ten can see the city lights reflected on his eyes, body burning where the older man is touching him and he still does not understand how things came to this, how a fight with his staff resulted in him whispering honorifics to his Sunbae on a lonely street in Seoul.

“Don't call me that”

Ten lets a laugh slip his lips “Not Sunbaenim, Not Sunbae” he starts with nervousness “even though that's what you are”

His Sunbae takes a deep breath and his hand moves from his forearm to his waist.

“Ahjussi” Ten teases as serious as he can and the older groans in displeasure “Hyung” Ten settles and the other still seems reluctant but accepts, removing himself from Ten's body, the coldness of the loss is immediate and Ten thinks that in a perfect world his Hyung would never let him go.

The Hyung starts walking and Ten follows, the streets are quiet but not empty. Ten is grateful he didn't forget his mask on his way out, slipping it over his face, being recognized would definitely end their night abruptly and he wants as much time as he can near his Hyung, the older man seems deep in thought and Ten notes that they are walking towards the river, the Seoul lights casting shadows over them “Tell me you are an item then” are the older next words and they're so quiet that Ten is lucky all his attention was on him or he would have missed it.

“Why do you want to know that?” Ten asks, he doesn't have anything to hide but for some reason he just wants to drag the answer as much as he can, scared of what his Hyung might want from him and scared of how much he wants to give in, to give himself to him.

When there’s no answer Ten starts to speak again “Hyung…”  but cuts himself with the look the other man gives him, they are in front of the river now in a secluded area, the lights of the city reflected on the river and then in their eyes and Ten feels like crying again because he never expected his life to turn like this, he just wanted to follow his dreams never asked for the pain and heartbreak that came with it.

“Hyung, why do you want to know?” The question is clearer this time, Ten managing to sound confident even if he isn't.

“I've heard rumors,” he says exasperation clear on his voice and features as he removes Ten's mask from him, he's caressing his cheek again “I have heard them about you too, I just want to know why it matters to you if my rumors are true or not”

“Fair enough, mine where true, I was in love with a member before but that ended and… and I could play it cool right now and tell you I just want to make sure my dongsaeng are being smart about their life choices, but that would a lie, I want to know because I like you, I want you”

And there they are, the words Ten has been dreaming to hear _I want you_ , a confession, a validation of his fantasies, his Hyung wants him back.

“There's nothing between Tae and me” he whispers and takes a step closer to the older man “there's nothing between any member and me”

“There's no one?”

Ten’s heart is beating so fast he's surprised the other can't hear it “Once again I'm not sure what you want me to say”

“I'm 9 years older than you”

And he knows that, he knows that the age difference is huge, he knows that it would be a terrible thing if anyone finds out, but Ten does not care, he never did and even if he's scared of what can happen, he wants this. He understands the situation more now and he understands what his Hyung is doing, he is giving Ten a chance, a chance to be the one to put a name to what they can be, he's giving him an outing and Ten would be thankful if he wasn't already so in love with the other man to care about the repercussions of his choice.

“Hyung”

“Siwon”

“Siwon…” Ten tastes the word, and Siwon looks pleased, a hand coming to his waist again, the touch overwhelming and burning his skin, he had never been touched in such a delicate way before and Siwon seems to love the feeling of it too.

“Siwon, I like you” he whispers and takes a step into his Hyung arms, placing his forehead on his shoulder and he lets a small whimper out when Siwon hands come around him to keep him there.

“I like you too, I've been considering my options since the first day I saw you, I've been trying to deny it and pretend that I'm ok with only admiring you from afar but the reality is that I'm selfish and I want you, only you and if you want to reject me that's ok I understand, I shouldn't be telling you this anyways I'm very out of place, you’re so young and I don't think I can make you happy…” whatever he was going to say next is cut off by Ten when he suddenly moves out of Siwon’s hold “You are all I need” he blurts out, his mind is racing, scared that Siwon fears take over “You will make me happy”

Siwon looks pleased and the smile he gives Ten has him feeling dizzy and content, he continues his speech as if Ten never interrupted “... I don't think I can make you happy but I'll try if you let me”

“Yes” Ten was eager to get closer but now everything seems more real, fear comes back to him and he realized how reckless this all is, how stupid they have been, touching and hugging on the street, if someone saw them everything would end before starting and Ten wants to be held by Siwon again but instead he takes a step back putting his mask back on and feeling small in front the older man.

“Come back with me” it wasn't a question, and Ten is following Siwon as the man starts walking without even waiting for a response, absentmindedly he realized they are walking back to the SM building, Siwon hand brushes his but does not hold him and when they round the building he understands what's happening he isn't taking him back, they are going towards the parking lot where Ten knows Siwon car is waiting, he doesn't know if that's allowed, if he can go with him instead of heading back to the dorms with the members but then again he doesn't particularly care at the moment.

 

Hours later when they are laying on Siwon's bed and the sun starting to rise, Ten feels so calm and happy that he can barely hide his smile on the crock of Siwon neck, a little voice in his heads tells him that this is all too fast, he barely confessed a few hours ago and now he’s in Siwon's bed, the older man caressing his neck and shoulders over the little marks he left there but once again he can't bring himself to care. His managers would be immensely angry at him once he arrives at the dorms, Siwon rushed call last night barely doing anything to calm them down, but it was worth it, it was worth every second and he can only wish to have more moments like this where he can feel safe under his Hyung embrace.

“This is not how I wanted things to go, I wanted to take my time with you, with this, but I'm going on tour in a few days and I won't be back until next month…” Ten knows this, Super Junior Hyuns are scheduled to finish their world tour in the next few days and fear consumes him again he doesn't want this to be a onetime thing for them, as if sensing his fears Siwon moves to hover over him, kissing him slowly on his cheeks, forehead, eyes, nose and finally placing a cast kiss to his lips “But I'm so glad to have you here, I want you to wait for me” he clarifies and Ten nods a little too enthusiastically, calmness filling him once again as Siwon makes a content noise and starts kissing his neck, hands moving under the covers to grasp at Ten thighs and Ten knows nothing could be more perfect than this moment as he sees the last of the Seoul lights turn off from the window, sun already warming the city.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?  
> [ Fic recommendation blog ](https://omopuff.blogspot.com/)  
> [ Tumblr ](http://omopuff.tumblr.com/)


End file.
